1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to aids for teaching the fundamentals of spiking and serving a volleyball. More specifically, it relates to automatic ball feeding devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known to those persons acquainted with the sport of volleyball that a teaching aid for this purpose has been developed in the past and is available on the market. It teaches correct arm swing, extension, approach and jump technique to learning players and corrects poor habits of advanced players. However, the device is a manually worked by a second person replacing a volleyball thereupon after each spiking action by a player. This is accordingly in need of an improvement.